How to be the Perfect Boyfriend
by JustaLovelyPerson
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke tries his best to become the perfect boyfriend for Sakura with the aid of a book. Unfortunately, knowing Sasuke nothing ever goes perfect especially with a loud best friend, nosy ninjas, and a perceptive brother. sucky sum but pls R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Title: How to be the Perfect Boyfriend**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Couple(s): SasuSaku, NaruHina, etc**

**Summary: The title explains it all! Uchiha Sasuke tries his best to become the perfect boyfriend for Sakura. Unfortunately, knowing Sasuke nothing ever goes perfect especially with a loud best friend, nosy ninjas, and a perceptive brother. What can the Uchiha do? Non-massacre. **

**Prolouge**

The 16 year old Uchiha Sasuke grumbled to himself quietly. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, had asked, well more like demanded, him to go into the attic and clean it out. As a son, he had never gone against his parents wishes. Therefore, Sasuke had gone up the ladder to the attic and here he currently was, cleaning out the attic. Seeing as it had not been cleaned out in years, the room was very dusty and smelled…old and moldy. Disgusted, the prodigy went to a little window he had spotted earlier and proceeded to open it when something caught his eyes.

Curious, Sasuke went towards it and came upon a dusty old book. "How…to…be…the…perfect…boyfriend…." He muttered to himself. Huh, interesting. Grabbing the old book, he swiped his hands across the cover to rid it of dust. The book had a simple cover of the color red and the title written in gold. It had about 200 to 300 pages, and looked as though it had been used multiple times.

Sasuke raised his brows. _It wouldn't hurt to look._

He then opened the book to the first page. The name that was written on the first page surprised him greatly.

Belongs to:

_Uchiha Fugaku_

The prodigy could not believe his eyes. His father had owned this book? Like, he had held it in his hands and actually _read_ it? Wow, he had never expected this from his father. With the way he always acted: stoic, strict, and sometimes a little bit harsh when it came to training. Sasuke smirked. If his father had been able to woe his mother with this book, then maybe he would be able to impress his own girlfriend.

Yes, the Uchiha Sasuke was actually dating. Although he had always been the type to avoid contact with anyone except his family members, there were always hundreds of rabid fan girls chasing after him. It seemed the girls thought that the way he always glared at them was 'hot', and the way he always seemed to isolate himself from everyone was 'mysterious'. They never saw past his hotness and mysteriousness and see who he really was. Of course, not until she came into the picture.

Haruno Sakura.

She was also his age, had the biggest apple green eyes, and a petite body that was at the height of 5' 2". One thing that attracted her to him the most was how intelligent she was. As a prodigy, he had expected someone to actually be at almost the same intellectual level as him so that he could speak about many things to that one person. And he happily found himself discussing many things with Sakura. Overall though, what he found most intriguing about his cherry blossom was her beautiful pink hair. The luscious long hair of hers was the same color as the name she bears and would feel so soft and silky at the touch. Although he would never admit it to anyone, not even to her, he loved to touch her hair. Sasuke would always find a way, every day, to touch her hair. In the morning, the evening, during training, and even before they leave each other at night to go home. He just couldn't help but be addicted to it.

Anyways, Sakura couldn't be more perfect for him.

The only problem was that Sakura seemed to be more distant these days. She spent less time with him now and seemed to be focused on something else entirely, although he did not know what. It was annoying him greatly, and he just wanted to go up to Sakura and ask her what was on her mind. Of course, he wasn't going to do that. Uchihas never do that. It would ruin their whole façade of being stoic.

_Well,_ he mused, _the only way to solve the problem is to be the… perfect boyfriend, I guess. _

Hesitantly, he flipped onto the next page:

_**Introduction:**_

_Hello, seeing as you have opened this book, you are a person in need of help…advice. This book, How to Be the Perfect Boyfriend, will give you hints on how to treat your girlfriend and woo her into falling even more in love with you. As you read the following chapters, pay close attention to these hints as they will help you along the way in your relationship. _

_Now, girls are fragile creatures that need to be nurtured and cared for. Loved. If you, as the boyfriend, do not show enough love or passion, she will lose her feelings for you and you will regret the day when she breaks up with you. _

_But, never fear! This book here will clear up anything you need to know about girls and how you should treat them. So, without further ado, open up to the first chapter and work on making your girl happy!_

Sasuke smirked when he finished reading the introduction. _Fragile?_ One thing he knew most about girls was that they were not fragile. Instead of being called fragile, maybe the book should have said emotionally unstable because that was how Sakura always was. One minute she would be a sweet loving girlfriend and the next, she would be trying to kill him. Yes, fragile indeed.

Well, one thing kept repeating in his mind. _Should he keep going on and read the next chapter or should he not? Should he? Should he not? _ Ugh, why were decisions always so hard to make?

Sasuke then started listing the pros and cons of keeping the book.

_Pro: Sakura would love him more._

_Con: He would have to act mushy._

_Pro: Sakura would stop ignoring him._

_Con: He would have to act out of his nature._

Damn it, there were too much pros and cons. The list could go on and on. Rubbing his head furiously, Sasuke muttered, "Screw it!" and turned to chapter 1.

**Please review! I really want input on whether I should continue this story or not! **

**Sasuke would be very happy too because he wants to know what chapter 1 is going to be about. He really wants to impress Sakura, well to the best of his abilities…Heheh! **


End file.
